


The Locker Room

by thewakeless



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fingering, Hook Up, Locker Room, M/M, Manchester Uni, Phan - Freeform, Porn, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewakeless/pseuds/thewakeless
Summary: Dan and Phil meet and fuck in the University showers.





	The Locker Room

Although Dan had been living as an out gay guy for years straight men still made him a little nervous sometimes.  They brought back all the High School slurs that had been used against him, and reminded him of the cruel bullies of his childhood.  For the most part however it was easy escaping that atmosphere.  Most of his friends were queer, or girls, and if they did happen to be het cishet men then they were the kind that would never do anything to make Dan uncomfortable.  Manchester was a very progressive city, and most of his classmates at Uni were allies.  No one made a fuss about being gay, and there was actually a strong LGBT+ community. 

When he and his friends went out on weekends they went to queer bars and clubs, and Dan found no end of boyfriends, and potential boyfriends, and hook-ups.  It was one of the best parts of being out of Wokingham.  In his three years at University he had had very few homophobic experiences, and none of them had occurred in campus.  However when he heard of the plumbing problems affecting his dorm building he still completely uncomfortable. 

Under normal circumstances he shared a bathroom with six people of the people on his floor.  Half of them were girls, he knew them all by name, and it was a private bathroom with a lock.  But the plumbing had apparently been backed up throughout the whole building and on Saturday they were informed that since many parts needed replacing it wouldn’t be up and running for the next week.  This was super inconvenient as it meant they had to leave the building and go across the court yard to pee, but by far the worst part was that they had to use the old Uni locker rooms to shower. 

Now, Dan had always hated locker rooms.  They were way too public, and there was always a weird atmosphere around all those boys but the ones at the University of Manchester were especially bad.  They had been built in the 1950’s and instead of having showers with individual partitions, there was just a large tiled area with showers heads on the wall.  “Eww,” said Dan to his friend Jack as they peaked in for the first time on Sunday morning.  There was no one in; in fact it looked like it hadn’t been regularly used for at least ten years.  The tiles were a nauseating yellow, the lights wonky, and the faucets were rusty.  “There is no way I’m getting naked here,” said Dan as he looked at the locker area, and the old wooden benches around it.  “This looks like a horror movie set.”

“Well it’s just a week, I can spent a week without bathing,” said Jack with a shrug.  

Dan looked at him with disgust  “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s like being at Camp again.”

“I couldn’t,” said Dan with a shake of his head.  He showered daily. 

“That’s because you’re always having sex you filthy animal,” said Jack shoving him playfully.  Dan glared.  That was kinda true.  He made his physical cleanliness a priority because he always demanded his partners do the same. 

“I guess I could spend a week without sex,” he said half-heartedly. 

Jack laughed out loud, the sound echoing around the walls.  “Sure you can,” he said sarcastically as Dan punched him in the arm. 

As it happened Dan ended up having sex later that same day.  The following morning he cleaned himself off with baby wipes and then went to class hoping he didn’t smell like cum.  By the time evening came however he felt seriously nasty and tried to convince Jack or Adam, his two closest friends to come shower with him. 

“It’s really creepy in there,” he said tugging at Jack’s sleeve. 

“Yeah, that’s why I have no plans to go back,” he said twisting free of Dan’s grip. 

“What about you?” he pleaded with Adam. 

“I was just planning on taking the train home on Thursday and showering there.”

“Oh, no please come with me,” he insisted. 

“Nah, those showers are gross, and besides I think showering with you is just a little too _gay_ for me,” he said mockingly throwing his arm around him. 

Dan rolled his eyes and collapsed on the sofa.  He spent the rest of the evening sulking but there was nothing to be done, he had to take a shower.  After eating dinner, he loaded his things into his duffel bag and headed to the locker room.  At first, he was relieved to see that there were people inside, he had never outgrown his childhood fear of being alone, but then he realized that they were all big jock types.  There were four of them in the locker area, and a couple more in the showers, all talking casually, with rugby jerseys lying on the benches around them. 

They were very loud, and strings of their conversation carried back to Dan.  They were talking about the latest game which he obviously knew nothing.  Dan knew that he should go in, but he had heard a lot of horror stories and instead, he found himself backing quietly out of the room and walking straight back out of the building.  It was just too weird to think of being naked with a bunch of guys like _that_.  He blushed as he automatically went back to his own dorm.  What if they saw the pride pin on his backpack?  What if they decided that he was looking at them?  What if they noticed that he removed all his body and pubic hair? What if….

His mind reeled. 

He was definitely not comfortable getting naked in front of men like that.  It would be better if he could just hold out the week and wait for the shower to get fixed.  The following day when Adam asked how his shower was Dan was too ashamed to tell him that he hadn’t gone in so he just shrugged and said it had been fine.  He went through that whole day normally, although he felt nasty.  It was on the next day that Dan just couldn’t take it anymore.  He hadn’t showered in four days in which time he had had sex, and masturbated, and run up 4 flights of stairs because he was late for an exam.  He stunk, and his skin and hair felt mucky. There was no way around it; he had to take a shower. 

This time however he decided to wait until it was very late so as to avoid any more rugby dudes.  He was scared of the place and didn’t like the idea of being there alone but it was the thought of a bunch of buff cishet men looking at him that really made his skin crawl.  Thus, he stayed in his room and played Halo until 11 o’clock in the evening when he grabbed his bag and set out to the locker room. 

When he got there it was dark and empty.  He turned on every light switch he could find and then made his way to the locker area. He tried not to flinch as the floor creaked beneath him.  Depositing his backpack on one of the benches he pulled out his towel and toiletries before beginning to undress.  He folded his clothes neatly inside the bag, tugging his cellphone into its side pocket.  He moved towards the shower with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

It was eerie being in such a big room alone, and when he turned on the shower head the water gushed out loudly, echoing around the walls.  Quickly he removed his towel and hung it on a rusty hook on the wall.  To his surprise the water temperature and pressure was extremely nice and as soon as he submerged himself he found all his panic irrationalities leaving him.  This was nice.  He closed his eyes, letting the water ripple through his hair, and down his shoulders, as mist started forming around him. 

Now that he was here, and everything seemed fine, he found that his desire to get this over with as quickly as possible vanished and he began pulling out his products one by one until he found his face exfoliator.  He was just rubbing it off when he thought he heard something and his eyes flashed towards the door.  He cleared away the water, but saw nothing and so got out his very expensive argan oil shampoo.  As he lathered it onto the wet mop of his hair Dan hummed along to the Pokémon theme song completely oblivious that someone else had just come in to the shower area. 

As the stranger removed his own towel and hung it on the hook next to Dan’s, he thought he heard something again and his eyes flashed open, expecting to see nothing.  This time however a little gasp escaped him, as a boy gave him a sheepish smile before walking across the tiled area and going to one of the showers on the opposite wall.  His heart was beating very quickly out at the sheer surprise of seeing another person, but thankfully there wasn’t anything intimating about the guy himself.  He was actually a little… Dan didn’t want to stereotype anyone…. but gay… he definitely looked gay. 

Now if you asked Dan he wouldn’t have been able to say what tipped him off.  This guy didn’t have anything pride-themed, his towel was a very neutral blue, and from what Dan could see of the products he had brought they all looked fairly generic.  But there was definitely something gay about him, just like there was definitely something very cute about him.  Of course Dan didn’t mean to be a creep, and he quickly turned back to the wall and began to wash off the rest of his shampoo, but he had definitely notice that the guy had super nice skin and a rather beautiful face.  He looked a little like Benedict Cumberbatch, with strong cheekbones and blue eyes, and very dark hair. 

Without thinking, Dan snuck a look back at him over his shoulder.  Fuck.  He had a really nice ass too, and very long slender legs.  He stared back at the wall, and tried in vain to get back into his grooming procedures.   But his heart was racing again, this time for a very different reason.  He gulped, and tried very hard to think of other things as he knew from experience there was nothing more awkward that having a hard-on in a locker room.  He was just about to grab his conditioner when the boy spoke:

“Hey-“ Dan turned around to see him standing with his arms around his chest.  “Is your shower hot, this one is freezing?”

“It is,” said Dan a blush creeping over his cheeks as he realized just how exposed they both were.  “Maybe only the ones on this side work,” he said in what he hoped was a normal tone. 

The boy nodded and then walked to his side of the wall and turned on the shower head, careful not to be directly underneath it.  Now that he was closer Dan could see him much better.  Surprisingly they were about the same height, although he had broader shoulders and a more toned chest probably indicating he did exercise more than biannual.  He also couldn’t but notice that despite the fact he was cold he was very well endowed.

“Is it warm?” he asked. 

“Not much,” he said with a groan, and then his eyes flickered over Dan, and not just his face.

“Maybe,” said Dan, his breath hitched.  “We could both use this one.” There was one moment of panic when he wondered what would happen if this guy turned out to be a creep or a homophobe but then the look he gave him pushed that thought away. 

“Are you sure?” There was no denying it, his eye were glued on Dan’s ass. 

“Yeah,” said Dan quickly. “I mean, I can’t let you take a cold shower can I,” it was only after he said it that he realized it was a line from a porno he had been obsessed with as a teenager.  The black-haired stranger raised an eyebrow and looked like he might laugh but instead he came over to stand next to Dan.  Suddenly they were very close, hot water rushing over both of their bodies, and all of Dan’s instincts were telling him to get on his knees. 

“Can I borrow some of your soap,” he said, looking at Dan’s products on the shelf. 

“Yeah,” said Dan barely trusting himself to speak.  Despite being in a shower this felt like the dirtiest thing he had ever done. 

The stranger leaned over him making their shoulders bump together as he grabbed a bar of soap.  Droplets of water had fallen onto his face and he looked like a fucking wet dream.  He rubbed the soap over his hands and they both looked down at the same time.  It was hard to say which one of them was harder, but the stranger was definitely bigger and thicker, at least eight inches.  “Wow,” said Dan, unable to stop himself as he reached out and wrapped its warm length around his hand.  The boy groaned and tilted his head back, his beautiful eyes closing. 

Taking that as an invitation Dan dropped to his knees and took the tip of his cock into his mouth sucking at like a lollypop.  He could taste sharp precum on it already, and he flicked his tongue over the slit as the guy leaned both of his hands against the wall for support.  As might be expected Dan was a bit of an expert when it came to blow jobs. He simply loved the feeling of having something so thick and heavy in his mouth.  It made him forget all his problems, plus it was very gratifying knowing you had this much control over someone’s pleasure. 

And now that he had somehow landed himself in a porno situation he was not going to let the opportunity pass him by timidly.  He was going to go for it, and show this guy just what he had learned in three very slutty years.  He pulled the head out of his mouth with a pop and looked up at him with big brown eyes. “Keep going,” the boy panted, his hands going to the back of Dan’s hair.  Keeping eye contact Dan slowly slipped out the entire length of his tongue before leisurely lapping at the beautiful cock in front of him.  He gave long licks from the base to the head, swirling his tongue masterfully around it as the boy’s blue eyes gaped at him, wide as mirrors. 

This was going to be fun, he thought as he very slowly began taking the cock back into his mouth.  He closed his eyes again.  The feeling of being full was absolutely delicious, and he hollowed out his cheeks to increase the pleasure for his partners.  He moved him in and out of his mouth with relish, his hand wrapped around the base, and his tongue occasionally flicking at the head.  When he gave a particularly loud groan Dan moved his lips lower and began playfully sucking at his balls his hands running gently up and down the outside of his smooth white thighs. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he heard from above him as the guy lightly pulled on his hair.  Dan panted and moved back, staring up at him with big puppy like eyes. 

“What’s the matter?” he said in what he hoped was a sultry voice. 

The guy put both of his hands around Dan’s narrow waist and pulled him up crashing their lips together.  “Wanna fuck,” he said as he pushed Dan against the wall. 

“Yeah,” Dan whined, separating their lips just long enough to answer before kissing him again.  He was an amazing kisser, and nothing got him going more than sucking cock.   That was until the stranger's mouth began moving down his neck which cause him to give out what could only be described as a cry that echoed tenfold around the room.  “I hope no one comes in,” he whined as he leaned against the cold tile. 

“I hope they do,” said the boy with a wicked grin.  “You’re gonna look so good while I fuck you,” he said as his hand pulled Dan’s leg’s apart and ran over his inner of his thigh before wrapping around his cock.  Dan moaned and shut his head leaning his head back, as the stranger pumped him, his lips sucking bruises into his neck.  There was still water falling on them, and his skin felt moist and squishy.  Every whimper and moan he made echoed around the room embarrassingly loudly and of course he loved it. 

He pushed the guy away, both of his hands on his chest, before turning around and leaning down a little.  He was bracing his body on the tile, his legs split open and his ass in the air.  The stranger cupped his ass cheeks and squeezed the firm pliant flesh before giving him a lick spank on either side that literally made Dan shutter.  And then he felt a slender finger circle around his rim.  “Ah,” he squealed, closing his eyes, but a second later the contact was gone. 

Dan looked over his shoulder to see the guy staring his products.  “Do you have anything we can use-“ he began but then he spotted the coconut oil and with a grin lathered his fingers in it, bringing them back to Dan’s hole.  One finger teased at his entrance for a moment and then he felt the familiar stretch and sighed with satisfaction as it moved gently into him.   Just as Dan had taken great pleasure in blowing him, it was evident that the stranger was taking great pleasure in stretching him.  He did it slowly, carefully, moving his finger in and out of down expertly as Dan moaned against the tile, too far gone to notice how loud he was being. 

“More,” Dan begged over and over again until finally a second slick finger joined the first and then he started properly fucking himself on them. 

“God, you look incredible,” said the stranger as he spanked him, the sharp sound of flesh against flesh racketing obscenely around the room. 

“More,” Dan begged again, arching his back towards the man who was bringing him so much pleasure. 

The hand on his hip tightened and then he felt the stretch of the third finger and he almost slipped against the wall.  “You okay?” asked the guy as he started scissoring into him, each touch getting closer and closer to that spot. 

“So, so fucking good,” Dan spluttered.  And the next second the stranger had found his prostrate and white pleasure was flooding his body and making a string of precum drip out of his cock onto the floor.  He whined, a proper long whine, like the kind he heard in dirty movies, but the thing was that he meant it, he actually meant it. 

“Tell me you like it,” said the boy and he moved his fingers out of him and then slipped them back into that exact spot sending another wave of pure pleasure through Dan’s shaking body. 

“I like it, I like it so much,” he said in what must have been a scream. 

“Yeah, what else do you want?”

“Cock.  Your cock.  It’s so big.”

The fingers pushed into him one more time, bringing him dangerously close to an orgasm but then they slipped out entirely and the stranger spanked him again, the pain even better than the pleasure.  Dan stood up properly. His legs were shaking; there was no way he would be able to fuck in that position.  The guy seemed to be thinking the same thing cause he was turning off the shower. 

“Wanna do it on the benches,” he said jerking his head back towards the lockers.

Dan gave a weak nod, trying hard to catch his breath again.  The stranger grabbed his wrist with one hand and the coconut oil with the other before moved him to the benches, which were about a foot wide, very old and wooden.  “Kneel and bend,” he instructed. Dan had no thought process at all, he just did as he was told.  The ground was very cold and not very clean, but at that point, he was too far gone to care.  He leaned over, one of his hands gripping securely at the edge of the bench, while the other reached back and pulled his cheeks apart.  He heard the boy drop to his knees behind him. 

“You have such a good ass,” he said as he ran wet fingertips through Dan’s sensitive perineal region making him squirm and arch his back.  He pushed Dan’s legs further apart and positioned himself between them.  And then he suddenly said: “Wait, do you have a condom?”

Dan made a point of always having a condom, he kept them every pair of jeans, in his wallet, in his school bag.  However, he’d come here in his pajamas without any of those things.  “Fuck,” he muttered, pressing his face against the wood. 

“I don’t either,” said the boy, his finger rubbing bluntly against Dan’s entrance. 

“I’m clean,” said Dan, who rarely had unprotected sex and got himself checked out once a month religiously. 

“Me too,” he heard the voice behind him say as a finger slipped back into him. 

“Fuck it then,” said Dan shutting his eyes, hoping this wasn’t the worst decision of his life.

“Thank god,” said the guy and a second later he was opening the coconut oil again and rubbing a generous amount on his dick.  He put both of his hands firmly on Dan’s hips before pushing in in one fluid thrust.  Dan let out a howl, his eyes fluttering closed at the warmth and intensity of the sensation.  Although the stranger had pushed himself in all at once he let a little while pass so that Dan could get used to the stretch before moving his hips at all. 

But when he did there was no buckling down.  He fucked into Dan hard; his fingernails digging into his skin, his hips angled in a way that brought direct stimulation to Dan’s prostate.  Dan squealed, and pushed his hips back against him, both of their moans filling the room as if they were 20 people and not two.  At one particularly deep thrust, he came hard, his head spinning, and face flushed, little whimpers leaving his mouth as the after waves washed over him.   “Oh fuck,” he said as he recovered his breath.  Behind him the guy showed incredibly restrained by halting his thrusting.  He looked back over his shoulder at him.  “You can keep fucking,” he said his breath ragged.  “Or I can blow you again, whatever you want,” he gasped.

Unexpectedly the guy kissed him and then drew out of Dan and the next second he was sprawled on the floor warm lips going over his neck.  He pulled both of Dan’s legs up onto his shoulders before beginning to fuck him again, his eyes fixed on Dan’s flushed face and on the cum dripping from his hard red cock.  He thrust slower, no longer hitting Dan’s prostrate but still making him feel so good that if he hadn’t been so eager to see the stranger orgasm face he would have found it hard to keep his eyes open.  Within a minute he was coming, a beautiful pink tingeing on his cheeks as he released all over Dan. 

“Wow,” he said as he sat back against the lockers to catch his breath. 

Dan stayed on the floor, looking down at his cum splattered body.  And to think he had come here for a shower.  A smile crept onto his face as he thought about what Jack would say when he told him. 

“That was not what I was expecting,” said the guy, brushing his wet hair away from his face as he looked down at Dan. 

“Me neither,” said Dan sitting up and resting against the bench.  “It was fucking good though.”

“Definitely,” he smiled.  “What’s your name?”

“Dan,” he answered with a smile. 

“I’m Phil,” said the stranger extending his hand which Dan shook with a laugh.   

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spent all day waiting for a video and all i got was a toast tweet, so I had to majorly reward myself.


End file.
